


Rushed

by ashes0909



Series: Held [89]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “You seem to be under the impression that we have more time than we do, love.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Rushed

“You seem to be under the impression that we have more time than we do, love.” 

Steve felt Tony’s words vibrating under his chest, where Steve was rubbing his hands over his dress shirt, resisting the urge to push him across the room and into his leather office chair and crawl into his lap. When the words actually caught up to him, he left his hands on Tony but stopped their movement.

“What’s that? But it’s almost 10 PM.” Steve looked towards the door; outside it was quiet, the cleaning crew long gone. A fact Steve had been wanting to use to his advantage. “I’d come to--” Steve broke off with a small smile, dropping his gaze as he remembered what spurred his trip to this part of the Tower. Ever since the headline that outed their relationship almost two years ago, people liked to send him images of Tony on social media, along with other links and updates. He let them stack up, but tonight it led him to some older photos of Tony that he’d never seen before, ones of him younger, out on the town and dressed to the nines. It made Steve want Tony, and when he met Tony’s gaze, he meant to let him know. “I thought maybe you’d want to...decompress after a long day at work.”

Tony held his gaze. “I see. Well, it’s morning in China.” Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s wrists but didn’t move them away. “And I have a video conference in--JARVIS?”

“You have eight minutes until your 10 PM meeting.”

Tony’s thumbs began to rub along Steve’s wrists against the pulse points, as Tony hummed, considering. “But you’ve put such interesting ideas in my mind. How did you put it? Decompressing?” Tony dropped one of Steve’s wrists, brought a finger up to drag along his bottom lip. The skin tingled in its wake and Steve's mouth fell slightly open, his body reacting to Tony without a thought. “Such interesting ideas.” 

Tony’s hand continued its journey, running the back of his knuckles over Steve’s cheek before sliding through his hair to cradle the back of his head. The grip tightened, and Steve’s breath caught when Tony used that pressure to push Steve down, guiding him onto his knees. 

Steve’s mouth started to water, knowing what was coming, before Tony even had his hands on his belt. He surprised Steve by first walking over to his office chair.

“This is about decompressing, isn’t it?” Tony answered the question that must’ve shown on his face. “Come here.” Tony gestured between his legs. “Crawl.” 

Steve felt the hot rush of shame that he always felt when Tony gave him that particular order. It raced south, and he didn’t have to look down to know Tony could see the evidence of his effect on Steve. Putting his hands on the carpet, he made his way across Tony’s office on all fours. 

“Beautiful,” Tony said when Steve stopped between thighs. He’d pulled his cock out and stroked it through a loose fist. “I already feel less compressed.” 

Steve kept his gaze on Tony’s perfect cock but smiled. 

“We better hurry things along.” Tony waved his hand and a timer manifested out of nowhere showing that they had three minutes and forty eight seconds until Tony’s meeting. 

The same hot rush from earlier made his face flush as Tony looked at him expectantly. Right. He was here for a reason. 

Steve opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. Above him, Tony hissed through his teeth but otherwise kept still. He was hard against Steve’s tongue, but nowhere near falling over into orgasm. This was going to take some effort, and Steve was more than up for the challenge. He relaxed his throat and swallowed again before pulling off and wrapping his tongue along the tip of his cock. That made Tony’s hand grip his hair and his cock twitch against his tongue. Steve did it again. 

“So good,” Tony breathed. Steve hummed and brought a hand up to wrap around the base, stroking lightly in rhythm with his mouth. “You know just what I need.” 

Steve moaned so loudly from the praise that he almost dropped Tony’s cock from his mouth. He _ did _know what Tony needed, and Steve let him take it from his mouth, his cock, his heart. Steve increased the speed and Tony’s legs kicked out, hips starting to thrust up in sharp, determined jabs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the timer: a little over a minute.

Steve twisted his hand, tightened his grip, and sucked in his cheeks to create suction and then moved, assisted by super-serum speed. Tony’s hands fisted in his hair as he lifted his hips to meet every other one of Steve’s strokes downward. There was a little over half a minute and Steve squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating so hard tears formed at the corners of his eyes. 

“Oh, yes, _ yes,” _ Tony shouted, his cock twitching and balls pulling up tight and ready. A tear fell over, onto his cheek and Tony went off in his mouth.

Steve took it all, swallowing a couple times before settling back on his knees with a satisfied smile. Tony’s hand brushed against his cheek, shoulders still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks looked barely flushed, just a light dusting of pink. Which was good, because in the next second the timer went off and holoscreens manifested in the air, their corresponding conference calls paused by JARVIS.

Steve looked at Tony, wide-eyed because he was still hard in his pants and kneeling between his thighs. Tony smirked back at him, shuffling a bit, so Steve was firmly pressed between Tony’s chair and desk. He ran a hand through Steve hair. “Anything to say?” Tony asked, and Steve knew Tony was giving him the opportunity to object, but instead he just nuzzled his head against Tony’s knee and pressed his palm against the front of his pants. 

“J, hit it.”

“Mr. Stark, you’re late,” said and unfamiliar voice. 

“Am I?” Tony ran a hand through Steve’s hair, the other one brushing away the care of promptness from the air. “Just getting prepped for the meeting. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
